


Holding

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves his dad, so when he goes to LA to help on a murder case he starts to worry. Peter has no idea what he's about to find on the other side of the door when he comes over to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding

There is nothing worse than having a panic attack if your name is Stiles Stilinski. Today was no different. The feeling of his chest growing tight as he felt his heart beating rapidly. He reached out to grab at the wall, but his body felt like it was moving in slow motion.

_Not now. This can’t be happening now._

But it was. Stiles slumped against the cold wall trying desperately to get a hold of himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as he shook hard. His hands seemed to vibrate as he tried to rationalize the situation. Peter would be here in less than ten minutes, and he needed to pull himself together. He just needed to take a deep breath. His dad was fine, just because he was going down to LA to help with a murder case didn’t mean anything. So, why was he freaking out so bad?

Could it have anything to do with the fact that his dad was all he had left? Maybe it was because he knew that if his dad went the others were soon to follow. Stiles knew that his life was just one big mess of death from his mom to Boyd, Erica, Allison…they all died. Everyone he loved or cared about eventually died.

The sound of a sharp knock jolted Stiles back to a semi calm reality. He looked towards the door choking on his own words as he called for Peter to enter. Stiles sunk down to his knees his hands curled into tight fist as he squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing had become erratic, and he was taking quick rapid breaths when Peter finally got to him. He felt Peter before he ever heard a word come out of his mouth.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” He asked his hands gripping the boy’s arms. Stiles opened his eyes to look at Peter. He mouthed the word nothing but Peter just frowned at him and hoisted him to his feet. Stiles felt his body starting to shake a little more.

“Peter stop. Stop let me go. I can’t don’t make me leave here. Dad’s going to be home any moment” He said fighting against the older man’s grip. Peter easily drug him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. Stiles looked at him, still trying to convince Peter that his dad was going to be home soon.

“I know Stiles, but I need you to do something before he gets home,” Peter said calmly. Stiles nodded as Peter walked away to the fridge. He returned with an ice pack and handed it to him. Stiles took the cue and placed it on the back of his neck. Peter smiled softly and took his free hand.

“There doesn’t that feel good?” Peter asked. Stiles nodded. Peter smiled and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Come on try it,” He said. Stiles did as he recommended and took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

“I look stupid.”

“No, you don’t. Come on, I’ll do it with you,” Peter said taking a deep breath. After a few breaths Stiles seemed to have relaxed. Peter smiled when the teen leaned forward to touch foreheads with him.

“Thank you,” He whispered closing his eyes as the feeling of tiredness hit him. Every time he had a panic attack he felt like he had just run a marathon.

Peter smiled and pulled Stiles down off the counter. They left the bag of peas discarded on the counter as Peter walked Stiles to the couch. He sat down with Stiles who straddled him and rested their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry. I just got all worked up over my dad.”

“It makes sense,” Peter said. “He’s leaving to work on a murder case. I don’t blame you for worrying but, it’s not going to help. The best way to help is for you to be calm and continue going about your week until he gets home,” Peter explained looking into Stiles amber eyes. Stiles nodded as he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Peter lips.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” He asked. It always took Stiles a little bit to get use to things again after a panic attack. One time he had one at Scott’s house, and he didn’t visit him for about a week. It was normal, or so his doctor said.

_When you have a panic attack in a location, your mind automatically fears that place. It’s something you have to learn to deal with and will get better at as time goes on._

“I suppose I can work you into my busy schedule,” Peter said, before moving into kiss Stiles again.

Stiles didn’t fight back he just let Peter kiss him. The kiss was soft and tender unlike other kisses they shared, it showed how much Peter cared for Stiles. At least, that’s how Stiles interpreted it. He sighed contently into the kiss before pulling away to look at Peter.

“Can we go now?” He asked, slightly impatiently. Peter nodded, and without another word the two got up and left. Stiles didn’t once look back. He knew he’d be home tomorrow, but tonight he wasn’t going to give home a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steter Week! 
> 
> So this is day 4. I didn't really like any of the prompts so I decided to write a story about Stiles having a panic attack with some comfort from Peter. I hope you guys like it since I didn't go for the conventional kiss. Anyways critiques are always appreciated whenever I try something like this enjoy :D


End file.
